


無念無想2

by Blossomtime_828



Series: 無念無想 [2]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: 3355, F/M, M/M, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828
Summary: 本章CP為3355(知範周燦)，跟以往我的3355比起來是不一樣風格的故事，嚴重意識流。內容純屬虛構，切勿上升本人，謝謝墨希
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Jibeom
Series: 無念無想 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200413





	無念無想2

**Author's Note:**

> 本章CP為3355(知範周燦)，跟以往我的3355比起來是不一樣風格的故事，嚴重意識流。
> 
> 內容純屬虛構，切勿上升本人，謝謝
> 
> 墨希

洪周燦有什麼好？

金知範躺在宿舍的上，手裡拿著手機，但卻只是開著主畫面左右滑，一不小心點開了什麼程序又馬上按返回跳出去，漫無目的。

洪周燦善良、特別感性、手很巧、幽默跟他聊天很愉快，外貌上臉特別小，一雙狐狸眼，上揚的眼尾彷彿會勾人魂魄，笑起來顴骨爆發，牙齒又全露了出來，活脫脫一隻藏狐，看著特別可愛。

這些聽著確實心動，不過那要是一個女人，洪周燦是個大男人，金知範也從來不把他當女人看待，這才是問題的所在，才是他前陣子陷入低潮的元凶，圈子裡漂亮的女孩子那麼多，偏偏最吸引他注目的是個男人。

那陣子他努力的告訴自己那並不是愛情，只不過是朋友的喜歡罷了，他只是把洪周燦當成好兄弟，最好的朋友，所以那是屬於友情的佔有慾。他刻意與洪周燦保持距離，甚至常常忽略洪周燦或否定洪周燦，那些自欺欺人的行為不止阻止不了自己的過過度關心，還讓洪周燦受到傷害，現在想起來當時他真是太傻了。

如果可以，他想大聲對洪周燦傾訴他的愛；如果可以，他想抱緊洪周燦傳達他火熱的心；如果可以，他希望洪周燦就只是屬於他一人的洪周燦。

太多的如果，終究只是如果。

他嫉妒著每一個被洪周燦稱讚過的女孩，但他也暗自竊喜，那些女孩沒有一個像他一樣可以靠洪周燦那麼接近，他確信有些女孩看著洪周燦的眼神不太一樣，甚至他還曾經被人問過洪周燦的Kakao talk ID，然後他偷偷的報錯一個字母。

這一切的一切都是因為他喜歡洪周燦，在他看透這點後，從前的金知範又回來了，他已經跟自己爭論累了，喜歡個男的就喜歡吧，反正他不說也不會有人知道。

似乎感受到金知範的態度漸漸平緩，洪周燦才又開始找他玩鬧，和一開始一樣，兩人又是好兄弟，有空時還會聊聊心事，洪周燦從以前就喜歡這麼做，因為金知範特別樂觀，跟他聊天很多煩惱都會迎刃而解。

然而這樣的和平並不是永遠，表面虛假的安寧隨著時間剝落，人們所想像的未來總是和現實不一樣，今年的平安夜並不平安。

洪周燦今年撿了些樹枝自己做了一棵三十公分高的小耶誕樹擺在客廳一角，往年一成不變的燈飾也再次掛滿整個客廳，關上大燈後點亮燈飾，今年也是沒有薪水的狀況下，大家只是簡單的圍在一起，一個蛋糕加上幾道李長埈做的菜。

在吃完飯後，大家猜拳決定誰來收拾，兩個出剪刀而輸的恰好是金知範和洪周燦，其他成員繼續賴在客廳看電視時，兩個人默默的在廚房善後。

「知範啊。」洪周燦一邊整理著回收物，有些猶豫的開口說道，「最近有件事情很苦惱，不知道該怎麼做決定。」

「你說啊，我在聽。」金知範一邊洗著碗一邊隨意的應答著。

「告白……」洪周燦吞了吞口水，吸了一口氣，過了半晌才結巴的說道，「被告白了，Ka talk上認識的女子組合成員，上次音放的時候說唱功不錯的那一個——」

「不喜歡就直接拒絕。」金知範洗碗的手頓了一下，壓抑著心裡的不愉快用普通的口吻回覆道，但每個字都咬牙切齒。

「可是我……」

「你喜歡她嗎？」金知範放下手邊還沒洗碗的碗盤，放任著水龍頭的水淌流，轉身面向洪周燦冷淡的問道。

「大概是……有點在意的程度，想著如果試試看會不會更親近。」還不知道發生了什麼事的洪周燦依然逕自整理著回收物，沒有注意到金知範的不對勁。

「拒絕，為團體想想好嗎？還在上升期談什麼戀愛。」金知範握緊拳頭，他不是沒想過這一天，但是他還沒有準備好面對這一天，牽扯著團體利益其實更重要的是金知範他自己不希望。

「我知道……但是，心裡還是會覺得只要不被發現就行了吧……雖然這樣的想法很糟糕，不過——」洪周燦一回頭，發現金知範已經悄然走到他身後，臉色凝重看起來特別生氣，「知範？」

一瞬間金知範的理智線毫不猶豫的斷了，不只是怕團體受到波及，更多更多是他不能接受，雙重憤怒疊加在一起，本能的一拳重擊在洪周燦的左臉頰，接著一發不可收拾，兩人大打出手。

客廳的其他成員聽見了騷動，紛紛前來查看，並且把打成一團的兩人分開，東炫拉著普閔去處理剩下的雜物，幾個年長些的哥哥拉著兩個人詢問發生什麼事，但兩個人始終沉默。

洪周燦似乎覺得委屈，原本不想哭的，但在哥哥們詢問的時候難過得掉淚，不過依舊一句話也不肯說，沒辦法只好放著讓他們自己和解。雖說男人打一架就好了，但是畢竟還是活動期間，洪周燦的臉頰已經有點腫了，要是再受更大得傷就不好了，所以成員還是盯著他倆看，免得他們再打架。

「要是知範欺負你的話你就跟哥說吧，哥會站你這的。」同房的李大烈一邊說著，一邊拿冰敷袋給洪周燦，看看能不能讓腫脹的臉頰舒服點。

洪周燦只是默默的接過，隔著一條毛巾敷在臉上，依舊不發一語，見他這個樣子大烈只是嘆了口氣。

「知範的個性你也知道，自尊心高得跟什麼一樣，不過他還是很善良的，你也知道吧！」拍了拍周燦的肩，大烈爬上自己的床睡了。

平安夜的最後掀起了滔天巨浪，周燦縮在床邊發楞，那一夜他想了很多，想著想著似乎也渾渾噩噩的睡著了。

*tbc


End file.
